Heart of the Worlds -Remix-
by Aqua7KH
Summary: America has a strange dream with hidden meanings. When his world falls to darkness, how will he and his fellow countries survive this heartless infested new world of Traverse Town?
1. -Prologue-

Hey guys! I finally had the guts to write this fanfiction. This prologue is rather weird, it's set as America in first person. It's pretty much like a journal entry. The rest of the fanfiction will be in third person though.

* * *

-Prologue- A Strange Dream

It was that night when I had that really weird dream… usually I just brush things off and focus on being a totally amazing badass hero, but the dream just made me like act like I was stoned. Well not really, it just made me think things over. It like made me in-tune with nature. The dream wasn't like outrageous weird, I was just on a beach. It was a small little island in the middle of the ocean. I was sitting next to someone, but I keep forgetting who. It was like at one moment the girl was well my age human wise, about twenty-two, with a blue long skirt and blue bathing suit underneath. I remember her having long curly brown hair like Hungary's, with a blue heart clip on the side. But the weird thing is, who I was sitting next to kept changing. The next moment, the girl was like I dunno, fifteen, she was wearing a black coat, and she kept her hood up most of the time. When she finally took it off, she had short black hair and blue eyes. That's all I remember mostly, but in the dream I felt the girl with the brown hair was like a mom to me. I think I was a kid in the dream, but I'm not sure. Quickly though, the dream turned into a nightmare. Like, some weird freaks appeared, and something bad happened. I woke up with the bed wet (which pissed me off because I haven't done that since I was a kid…) and I wondered why I had a dream like that. Later on that day, I pretty much had no homies to talk to since everyone was off doing something. The World Meeting was the next day anyway. Mexico was being a bitch as always, so I just decided to talk to Puerto Rico.

When I talked to her, for once I didn't try to convince her to become a state. I just sat next to her ontop of some apartment building, chatting about stuff. All of a sudden, I just questioned a lot of things. And I just talked to her about some cool stuff like life out there and other crap like that. That night, I decided to look at the stars for once. It was pretty cool. Ya do a lot of things and you're so rushed to finish real life stuff you forget about things like stars. I had to admit I was glad I stopped and looked up at the sky at night. It was really cool. Best part I was upstate New York so I saw a whole bunch of stars. In the city you only see like one or two. But after a while some weird things happened. They began to blink out. It wasn't the first time that happened, I saw stars blink out a year ago, but this time it was different. They didn't blink out completely thins time. The stars turned black. Maybe the Mayan calendar was right. Yeah right. I ignored it for now, and just went home to sleep. If the stars turning black were any important, I'd hear a lot of yap from my boss and NASA tomorrow. But as I went to sleep, I felt scared…. I felt like a storms coming.


	2. Chapter 1 -The World Meeting-

Hello~ Here's chapter one. Sorry if it's not very exciting. I don't want it to be too too fast~ Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

It was late at night as the World Meeting was finally coming to a end soon. There were only eight nations there that day, as it was a Global Eight meeting. Most of them were currently out taking a break from the very (extremely) stressful bickering and arguing that took place a few minutes prior. America was the only one who was still in the conference room.

"Mgh… what the hell dude…" America muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He was out of character lately, which was annoying himself and England. The stress from the dreams he's been getting was eating away at him. Causing him some small anxiety issues. The Island he was on was consumed by a black void in a storm. And the fact that he feels like a storm is coming is not helping the issue out either. The only thing that made him feel better was cursing out Mexico for no particular reason.

"Man he's such a little bitch…" he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair with a slight pout.  
"And he's so superstitious and stupid and a total weirdo." he slowly began to chuckle to himself.  
"And he does so much stupid crap. He's like my stupid bro." He was feeling better already. With a charming trademark grin, and both arms crossed, he leaned back and crossed his feet over the table.  
As if the moment couldn't get any better, England walked into the room. He looked up from his book, scoffed at America's position, and shook his head.

"Get your feet off the table you bloody buffoon." He strode briskly over to him, and pushed his feet off of the table quickly. "The meeting is coming to a conclusion and you decide to put your dirty shoes on the table. I don't care if it's your table- but people write there for goodness sakes!" America instead of doing what England wanted him to do, he did the exact opposite. He put his feet right back on the table.  
"This is the hero's table dude." America said proudly, giving a wide grin. He knew he pissed England off. It was worth it too. "Which means my feet have the unalienable right to have their freedom on this hero table."  
Now he began to just say stupid things. "And the dirt that is underneath my shoes that's on this table- it's freedom dirt." He giggled as England sat down in his seat grumbling and rolling his eyes. As America kept rambling on about senseless irrelevant thoughts, England just began to ignore him.

"America, as much as I'd love to listen to you speak about your nonsense, I have much more important and relevant things to speak and thing about right now. You should try it for once. It'll raise your terribly low IQ." He muttered. With a cross of his arms, and a threatening glare, America gave a glare of his own.

"Damn dude. Why are ya so mean all of a sudden? You were even meaner to France this time in the meeting."

"Because, America. I've been stressed lately…" England wiped his hand on his face, and began to jot down random writings and doodles into his notepad. "Very stressful things have been happening lately. And it's things you probably wouldn't even believe since it has to do with my 'stupid fairies and flying mint bunnies'."

"Then hit me. Tell me if I obviously won't believe you. By the way, do you have any flying peppermint bunnies~?" he teased. England suddenly growled, and flinged his pencil over to America in pure aggravation. "If you must know," he began. "Lately Romania, Norway and I has been noticing strange abnormalities in the skies. Similar to the ones we've seen last year that no one except us three cared about. The stars have been blinking out once more, but this time instead of blinking out completely, they've been turning black. And then they blink out soon after. It's been rare however. Other stars just blink out immediately, In my magical understanding, stars blinking our in such a manner is a bad omen for bad things to come… namely a storm. However I know nothing else of the subject. So that, America, is exactly why I am stressful and 'mean' today- will you please listen to me?!"

America looked to England after twirling the pencil around. "Oh yeah? Sorry, ya lost me after admormoltys."

England rolled his eyes, and just sat there with his back now turned to the heroic country. "Stars disappear. That's bad." He raised an eyebrow as it looked as though America just had a epiphany.

"What?! Dude I've been noticing that too! Like, they turn black and stuff and then boom! They're gone."

"Just… shut up, America." England made the lowest of grumbles. As if his annoyance couldn't get any worse, the rest of the countries came in. First off, France.

"Ohonhonhon~ my little England it looks like you're rather frustrated oui~?" The suave man in the purple coat strode quickly and gracefully towards the annoyed Brit. He sat down right next to him, crossed one leg over the other, and settled his pricked chin over his wrist while the other countries took their seats. England sighed. "Did you put your fabulous undergarments on too tight again today~?"

"Oh my God…" England rubbed his temples quickly. America started to laugh, which made England's face go red. "You bloody, stupid, frog!"

"Germanyyyyy! There's a scary spider on the wall!" Italy squealed and cowered. He shrunk and hid himself behind the large German, who in turn sighed. "Japan, will you kill that pest for me? I'm too busy with Italy… dumpkoft."

Japan gave a tiny soft smile, and stood up to kill the tiny creature on the wall. "Italy… it's just a small creature. It won't harm you in any way."

"It's going to eat me!" Italy cried. The rest of the two nations, Russia and China, were dealing with their own matters. As China sat in his chair, he noticed Russia in the corner of the room from all the commotion talking on the phone. Russia seemed bothered, and was speaking in his own language. China could hardly translate some of the words.

"Sestra… I'll be home soon… the meeting's almost over. Yes, yes… What's wrong?" Russia went deathly quiet as he listened to the most likely frantic voice on the other end of the phone. China couldn't make out any of it. Growing worried for Russia, he looked down at his own phone.

-YOU HAVE 7 NEW MESSAGES-

About fifteen minutes later, as the meeting was finally drawing to a conclusion soon, America sighed softly to himself as he looked out the window. As usual, the serious part of the meeting was boring him to death. "Mgh…" Outside the window, there were many stars. He could actually point some constellations out (for he watched Men in Black too many times). One of the brightest stars in the sky, the star of Polaris, it turned a dark black. It was as though it was a tarnished silver. This time, the star didn't blink out at all. America raised both of his eyebrows in slight shock. Before he could say anything, a thick wave of fatigue suddenly consumed him, and he fell right to sleep on the table.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Test of Heart

Hey guys! It's me again. Here's Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy. The ending may seem a tiny bit rush, it's just that this chapter was really really long, and I was just trying to rush it so you guys could be able to read it. Also, I wonder weither or not you readers would mind if I include fight scenes or not. I'm terrible with them, and they take up alot of space and time so I may just skip some. I might include major battles. Be sure to tell me if you want fight scenes or not. Now onto the Chapter!

* * *

America woke up with a strange feeling of falling. As he opened his eyes, all he saw was a mass darkness all around him, some small bubbles, and light from some entity above. He felt a strange sensation as he slowly descended to the ground down below. It was then he realized that he was underwater. He suddenly gasped, but he was shocked to discover that he could breathe. Once his feet touched the ground, he looked around in the seemingly endless depths of the bottom of the sea. He took a small step forward and the ground below him began to scatter it seemed as doves risen from the ground and flew all around him. From underneath the flying doves he saw a sudden bright light. He shielded his eyes and once the doves charged and fluttered into the darkness in front of him, his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Under his feet he was standing on a beautiful stained glass image. In the image, he was sleeping with hands on his stomach and leaning to the side. Parallel to him was five images of the people he cared about the most in small circles: England, Canada, France, Japan and Sealand. Around the stained glass as a border was red, white and blue stripes. The rest of the coloring in the stained glass was various shades of reds, whites, blues, and some small yellows and browns. America's eyes widened in the slightest. With a small shocked expression he looked around. A soft voice suddenly filled the space around him, causing him to jump.

"So much to do…" It sounded oddly familiar to him. "So little time… take your time. Don't be afraid." America crossed his arms, tilted his head, and raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something, but the voice kept him quiet.

"The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?" America chuckled, and took a small jog a few steps forward. The feeling of being underwater he still needed to get used to. "This badass hero can totally do more that that." He fell forward onto his knees as the ground suddenly shook. Out from in front of him, came three trapezoid pillars. On Top of each pillar a weapon appeared. One had a staff, another a sword, and the last one a shield.

"If you give it form… it will give you strength. Choose well."

America couldn't help but frown in the slightest, for starters, he didn't know why the hell those objects suddenly appeared. And secondly, he wanted to pick all three. "Ah, shit… um…" He looked at all three weapons, but immediately went forward and picked up the sword after a few moments. It was rather heavy, but he felt a strong feeling of valor after picking it up.

"The power of the warrior… invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" America tilted his head from side to side in a small moment of thought. "Nah." he set the sword back down after a few seconds, and went to the shield. It was lighter than the sword and it gave America a feeling of protection.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"

America suddenly gave a small grin, and nodded. "Yeah… that sounds awesome." With that being said, the shield disappeared into a small ray of light. "Now your path is set. What will you give up in exchange?"

America immediately knew what he was going to pick. With his mind already set, he went over to the staff and picked it up. He wasn't a magic person at all.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

America nodded. The voice continued once more. "You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"

"Sounds about right." America mused. He suddenly fell forward. The ground beneath began to shake, and the pillars collapsed. America looked behind himself to see the glass shatter. He squealed as he fell right through the remnants of the glass and right into a endless pit of darkness. After what felt like hours of falling, America saw yet another platform of stained glass come into view. He slowly descended on what looked to be the representation of England. This time the image of America was replaced with a sleeping England, and the circles of the ones he held most dear was replaced with America, Sealand, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Japan. England was carrying a spell book and the icons around him was filled with magical symbols. The colors that composed the negative space of the images was various shades of reds, blues, whites, greens, and golds. As soon as America's feet touched the ground, a shield appeared on America's arm.

"You've gained the power to fight." The voice whispered softly. America shrugged, and swung the shield forward. It was rather heavy which made him believe it would be a rather effective weapon. "All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."

Suddenly, small black creatures risen from the ground. America jumped back a few steps, startled at these creatures. He saw them once before, but only in his nightmares. The inhuman movements and the glowing yellow eyes send tiny brief shivers down America's spine. He immediately went forward, and smite one of the beings with his shield. Within minutes, he managed to kill every last one of them. It wasn't much considering there was only three of them.

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep you light burning strong." America couldn't help but chuckle. He put his hands on his hips proudly. "The hero can totally handle himself. I just pwned every last one of them things." As he began to ramble on about himself, the voice called out.

"Behind you!" With a sly grin, America immediately turned around to strike the heartless behind him right on the head. It instantly disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. "See?" America asked. "I can totally take care of myself." All of a sudden, a dark void appeared beneath his feet. It consumed America and England's stained glass. As America fought to breathe and escape the darkness, he suddenly found himself on ontop of yet another stained glass image. This one was different, for it was divided into three smaller images. One of the image was red and white, and had a silhouette of a man in the middle. He could tell this was Japan. On the other side was similar, except it was of Germany and was comprised of black, red, and yellow colors. The middle image was comprised of reds, greens, and whites and was of Italy. At the end was a pink door.

"The hell? A Barbie door?" America asked. He immediately went up to it and opened it easily. A bright light blinded him as he walked through, and he suddenly found himself back at the conference room. There stood Japan, Italy, and Germany standing around the table. "Hold on." The voice said. "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

America shrugged, not really understanding the logic in all of this. First he went to Japan and greeted him with a slight wave and a small greeting. Japan only answered with a question.

"What do you want out of life?" Japan asked, giving America a cold lifeless gaze. America wasn't really bothered by this for it was somewhat usual of the Japanese country. He thought for a few moments, then gave a casual response.

"Ahh… to see rare sights." America nodded as he was quite happy with the answer. Japan just stared, and nodded in the slightest. "To see rare sights, huh?" America next went over to Germany. He seemed slightly aggravated, however his seemingly emptiness made America wonder a bit. Germany like Japan looked lifeless, as if he was being controlled by something.

"What's most important to you?" Germany asked. America had no problem answering this question. "To be number one!" Germany just kept on staring long and hard at America. A moment later, he responded to the answer. "Is being number one such a big deal?"

America paused, and thought for a moment. Germany's question made him rethink his answer. Being number one was especially important to the proud country. He wanted to be the best at everything. Especially protecting everybody. With a small sigh, he went to Italy lastly.

Italy's expression was the strangest out of the Axis trio. He was giving America a cold stare, his eyes as lifeless as the other two countries. His question was was similar to the other two.

"What are you so afraid of?" Italy asked. America thought for a moment. This was a hard question. At least in America's mind it was.

"Getting old." He shrugged in the slightest. He wondered what his true fear was. America went back slightly once Italy crossed his arms, shook his head, and clicked his tongue.

"Getting old?" Italy asked. "Is that really so scary?" America could have sworn he saw Italy's eyes flashed gold for a moment. As he opened his mouth to say something, the voice spoke again.

"You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one."

America gave a curt nod, and looked around the room. "Sounds good." he mused.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." Before America knew it, he saw a blinding flash of white light. He suddenly found himself on a image of Japan, his circles with the portraits of Italy, Germany, England, and America. Some of the shadow creatures appeared, and America readied his weapon.

"Screw you dudes…" he muttered. After a few swings and strikes, the three creatures disappear in black smoke. As he stood there panting in the slightest, stairs appeared to the final image. Once he got to the final station, he looked slightly shocked at to what he saw. Beneath his feet, he saw a image of Canada fast asleep, clutching a key shaped weapon that looked to reflect his personality. Around him was no images of who he cared of most. Instead it was sinister thorny vines all around him. America frowned, and walked up towards the end of the station. "Bro…" Something strange America noticed was that around Canada's eyes was a long black blindfold. What could it have meant, he would never be able to guess. The voice spoke once more.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." America turned around, shocked to see his now large shadow rise up from the ground. He backed away a few steps.

"But don't be afraid.. And don't forget…"

"DON'T FORGET WHAT?!" America ran away but stopped at the edge. He almost fell over before he turned around to see a large dark monster. Because the voice failed to speak, he had no choice but to fight the large creature. Once the creature raised it's hand to strike, America took the opportunity to swipe at it with his shield. It was a hit, however America fell back to the ground with a small grunt. He had to think of a way to get this monster down quickly. After all he knew he couldn't fight too long. The monster was too strong for him. Using his knowledge in movies, America immediately thought the monster's weak point would be in the head.

"Okay…" he muttered, dodging a few blue wisps that manifested from the monster's chest. "Head. This guy is like a zombie. Head is the best way to go." Once the monster slammed it's hand to the ground, America took this opportunity to jump on it's hand, and climb up it's arm.

"I got this- shit!" The monster swung it's heavy arm in the air, sending America flying straight up. It was probably now, or never.

"Take…. THIS!" He used gravity to his advantage. While he was falling, he slammed it's shield straight into the monster's head. Despite this soon to be victory, he wasn't on the ground yet. He fell about twenty fight right onto his back. With a small cry and a large grunt, he felt like he couldn't move. Around him manifested a void of darkness which began to consume him. He tried his best to escape but couldn't. He lost all hope until the voice began to speak to him once more.

"But don't be afraid… you hold the mightiest weapon at all… You are a very special being…"

America cried out once more. He reached out of the dark void, streams of darkness wrapping around his arm like a braid. As his vision began to turn dark, he could barely hear the voice speak one final time.

"So don't forget… you are the one who will help set things right."


	4. Chapter 3 -A Strange Visit-

Hey guys I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in forever. x-x My laptop charger had a break in it so I had to wait a few weeks to get a new on in the mail so I couldn't write. D: But now I got one and I'm good~! Here's the chapter! It might be short but I really wanted to give something to you guys.

* * *

America woke up with a start. He jumped up from his chair in the conference room, shaking visibly. Some of the other countries, notably Italy, jumped as well. America looked around to see the countries leaving. Russia and China were already gone. He had just slept through the conclusion of the conference. With his heart beating rapidly and adrenaline rushing through his veins, he put his hands over his face. "Oh shit…" he whispered underneath his breath. England grumbled in the slightest and grabbed America's arm.

"You bloody idiot…" he muttered. "What in the world is wrong with you lately? You haven't been acting like yourself, and well it's bothering me. Why are you shaking? What was your dream?"

America suddenly pull his arm away in slight shock. "Nah… dude… I just need a sec to chill… I just need to eat some Twix or something…" He got up and quickly went to the door. He ignored everything England was saying after that which caused him to stand up. Once America left the room, the rest of the countries seemed rather perplexed.

"...England?" Germany asked. The Brit looked over to see the German fixing up his notes in a neat orderly fashion. "What has been troubling America lately? He's been acting very, very strange…"

"I also noticed this as well." Japan added. As America's friend, Japan made sure to speak his experiences with America's strange behavior. "He hasn't been sleeping very well, and at one point I believed he might have even hallucinated… he's very fearful over something."

England sighed softly and took his seat once more. "America is just tense… to ensure his privacy, I'm just going to say that it's a mixture of his new nightmares, and because of the fact that the stars are blinking out once more. In speaking of this topic, I'd like to have a meeting next week to discuss these stars."

"We'll be there." The countries agreed. However England knew only two of the countries in the room would show up. He couldn't wait for the day where he can say 'I told you so.'

"Bloody wankers..."he whispered underneath his breath.

Meanwhile, America rushed into the bathroom across the hall from the conference room. Firstly he placed both of his hands on both sides of the sink, and stared down for a moment. He was scared, and it bothered him. He hasn't truly been this scared or bothered since the Revolutionary War. After a few seconds of panting and silence, he run the water cold. He splashed said water on his face quite a few times. He suddenly jumped when he looked up into the mirror. A man in a cloak was right behind him in the corner of the room.

"This world is destined to be consumed by the darkness…" The man muttered. His face wasn't seen.

America whipped his head around, and took a few steps away from the strange figure. "Agh, what the fuck… what are you talking about, dude?!" he demanded. He was angry. None of this made sense to him. "Tell me what the fuck's going on!"

"This world is plagued by the darkest of hearts…" The man did not move a inch. He only stood there, speaking with a deep low husky voice. "Corruption… it's consuming the keyhole…"

America crossed his arms, and frowned. Now he was just getting very confused. "Yeah, I'd love to hear more of this, dude, but you're like maaaaaad weird. What keyhole?"

"This world will die… along with everyone in it. There is nothing you can do to save this world. All you can do is sit and watch."

America narrowed his eyes at this. "...Oh yeah?!" he asked, clenching his hands into fist. "You'll see! I'm the hero! I'll protect everyone here!"

The man suddenly chuckled. "Ohh America…. you remind me so much of… him. You acted so much different when you were a child." Before America could respond to this, once he blinked the man had disappeared without a trace.

America's eyes widened. At first he was going to freak out that it was a ghost. But the fact that the man knew who he was and knew about his childhood freaked him out. If the man had said Alfred F. Jones, America wouldn't really care as that was his human name. However the man knew his true name. America looked to the corner where the man once was, shrugged, and returned to the conference room. England was the only one left, all the other countries were long gone at that time. As soon as it was time to go, the countries always rushed out.

"What in the world is wrong with you, America?" England asked, standing up to look at him. "You've been acting different lately. Very different and it's been bothering me."

"I'm fine, dude… I'm the hero after all!" America tried his best to muster up a small smile, but failed to do so. For once England looked rather concerned. His expression softened, and he put his hand on America's shoulder.

"...I'm here if you need help, America." England whispered softly, before heading to the door. "Let's meet tomorrow and grab a small drink at the usual place?"

America chuckled at the thought. England smashed was always a funny cheerful sight to be seen. "Yeah…" he nodded after a moment. "Yeah let's do it!" England smiled.

"I look forward." With that, the Brit left.

Later on that evening, America was woken up with a small start. He had a nightmare once more, but he couldn't remember this time. These events have been driving him crazy. None of it made any sense. He sat up and took a small breath. His phone was beeping next to him so he picked it up and checked the messages. It was a single text.

'America something is going on outside. Meet me at the bar.' -Wood teeth (AKA England)

"Huh…?" America slowly looked towards the window. Outside was eerie purple clouds indicating a terrible storm. His eyes widened. He instantly got out of bed, threw some clothes on and went straight out the door.

America ran frantically around outside. All around him was ruins as if everything was swallowed by some kind of darkness. As he ran forward, his heart skipped a beat once the strange shadow creatures from his dream rose from the ground. He stopped dead in his tracks, and took out his pistol. "Shit… you're not real…." he fired twice in vain, only to see the bullets barely do any damage to the shadow. One of them jumped forward, and laid a nasty scratch on America's arm. He went back and began to run to the bar a few blocks down. He spotted England who meanwhile was trying to defend himself using a book.

"Where's Kairi?! I thought she was with you!" America yelled.

"...What?" England couldn't help but stare dumbstruck for a moment. America then paused. He was as confused as England with what he just said. Before the two countries could speak, the ground shook. Their shadows rose from the ground and took form of the giant monster from America's dream. Both countries began to take small steps back, shaken to the core of what was taking place.

"England…" America muttered silently. "What's going on…?"

England slowly shook his head, and frantically searched for a spell in his spellbook. "America…. I don't know."


End file.
